


了结

by styx



Category: The King's Speech (2010), The Queen (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>女王陛下邀请莱昂内尔的孙子去王宫。</p>
            </blockquote>





	了结

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enclosure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/203433) by [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector). 



标题：了结（《Enclosure》）  
  
原作：Your Cruise Director（cruisedirector）  
  
作者博客：<http://www.journalfen.net/users/stealthboat>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文地址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/203433](203433)  
  
衍生派别：电影《国王的演讲》（《The King's Speech》2010，又译《王者之声：宣战时刻》、《皇上无话儿》等），电影《女王》（《The Queen》2006，又译《黛妃与女皇 / 英女皇》）  
  
配对：阿尔伯特•弗雷德里克•亚瑟•乔治（柯林•菲尔斯）/莱昂内尔•罗格（杰弗里•拉什）  
  
等级：PG  
  
摘要：女王陛下邀请莱昂内尔的孙子去王宫。  
  
作者注：写给Dementordelta。这篇故事是《国王的演讲》和《女王》的世界交叉，不过不管怎样我还是需要来个RPF警告，因为尽管我没有使用任 何不曾在电影里出现的真人的名字，谁是我的灵感来源依然会很明显。我想强调说这是虚构的，任何与无论在世或是已故真实人物的雷同之处，都只是我这方的个人 创意。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

**了结**

著：cruisedirector

 

◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
她并不确定邀约他是否明智。她丈夫认为不，绝对不，可菲利普并不了解整个故事，而既然她的母亲和妹妹已然故去，她便无人可以请教了。到得最后，她顺从了她 的直觉，让她的秘书打去电话，询问那位年轻人可有兴趣，并着重强调那将是一次私人午宴……一份大度的姿态，来自一位记得那位他从未见过的祖父的君主。  
  
她相信一位身处他那般地位的男人会理解绝对审慎的必要，尽管就在她等待的时候，她琢磨过他家庭的多少成员已然知晓了事实，而那是她决不会提起的，除非他自个儿想法儿提及到这个话题。  
  
那一日早晨她心神不定，但当时辰到来时，倒却过得很是愉快。那位孙儿并不如她想的那般年轻，尽管比她自个儿的孩子们年轻些；他恭敬而谦抑，一如他祖父般机 智诙谐，而若说他有为她的威势所迫，他也没表现出来。她觉着这很是迷人，或许就像初相见时她父亲一定觉着莱昂内尔•罗格迷人那般。  
  
那位孙儿很是兴奋于能听到某位自她孩提时起便认识他祖父的人讲述他的故事，特别是既然她的家庭对罗格如此眷顾。她以为自己许是疑错了，尽管当初看到他的采 访，她本觉着如此肯定，肯定他一定发现了那件事，那件她本以为自己已是唯一一位依然在世的知情者的事。或许被她理解为他的暗示的，其实本意只是用以宣传电 影的玩笑，一如扮演她父亲和他的语言治疗师的演员宣称爱上了彼此那般。  
  
直到甜点被撤下——留下他俩头一遭彻底独处——她才意识到那位孙儿或许是在等待一个私密的时机来开口。他探手进一个口袋，抽出一封泛黄而微皱的信封。  
  
“希望我没有逾越，陛下，不过我琢磨着这是否便是您想要会见我的理由，”他静静地说着将它递给了她。  
  
她无需打开便知道它一定说了些什么。若是点头便会意味着不仅承认了她别有打算，更确证了他一定已然独自做出的结论的真实。她稳稳撑住她的头和她的表情，一根拇指摩挲过信封上她父亲的笔迹。  
  
“我祖父在临近生命尽头时在他的日记里写到他要销毁来自国王的所有私人信件，”那位孙儿告诉她。“一开始那叫我迷惑，因为显然这里有许多个人通信他都保留 了——出行的进展报告，礼物的谢函，那类的东西，我在就电影受访时都谈到了。日记里同样存在着空挡。我问过我伯母她认为那意味着什么，可她不想告诉我。我 追问了她好几个月，她才给了我那封信。”  
  
很容易便可以回以冷冰冰的语调，不予理会一位老妇人的胡乱推测，警告这个陌生人如果他威胁她父亲的名誉会发生什么。她迫使自己点点头，听了下去。若是这个 男人想要毁了她的家庭，他早就可以那么做了。在所有那些个电视出镜和宣传采访中，他从未提及这封信的存在，或是任何类似的东西。  
  
“我相当肯定我祖父做了他说过他会做的，销毁了那些个信件。这里再没有像这样的信了。我伯母认为莱昂内尔受不了销毁这最后一封信。”  
  
“她从哪儿得来的？”话语出口比本意的更尖锐。  
  
“她自她丈夫，莱昂内尔的次子那里继承来的。她说她丈夫在莱昂内尔死后在床垫下找到了它。我不认为我父亲或是他的另一位兄弟知晓它的存在，而我伯母和伯父 从未告诉过他们自个儿的孩子。莱昂内尔知道自己将会火化，并要求我伯父，一位外科医生，烧掉他的一应随身遗物。我伯母认为莱昂内尔一定指的是这封信。”  
  
“为什么你伯父没有烧掉它？”她质问。这里有半打的理由，很容易猜，全是为了罗格家的好处：名望，财富，出名，勒索，反皇室情结，或是若她愿意宽容些的 话，也许只是家族曾经一度接近于权力的一份纪念，差不多就像是卡米拉据传曾对查尔斯吹嘘的她曾祖母曾是他的曾曾祖父的情妇那样。  
  
那位孙儿迟疑了一下，直直望定她，显然能猜出她可能在想些什么。“我猜我的伯父一定将它保留作一种纪念他父亲的方式，”最终他说。“我对他所知不多，不过 这位伯父成了一位医生，那是我祖父在他日记里说过他自己也会希望做的，若是换一个情况的话。我认为我伯父一直认为自己与莱昂内尔非常亲近，因为他们有如此 多共通之处。只在莱昂内尔死后发现我伯父竟对他父亲如此重要的一件事无知无觉或许对他很是一份冲击。又或者我伯父已然怀疑过，却一直无法跟他父亲谈起。如 果换作是我，我或许也会保留下这份信，只为了感觉自己更好的了解了这个男人。”  
  
她的指节发白，紧攥住信封；她正捏皱那陈旧脆弱的纸张，损坏里头的信。那不该要紧——她稍后会烧了它的，一如这位孙儿将它交给她时肯定已明白的——然而她还是将它搁下，展平，扫视信封上不知多少次反复阅读留下的污迹。  
  
“它说了什么？”她问，不悦于想到这个陌生人引述她父亲的私密话，与此同时又知道她或许永远鼓不起足够勇气去打开信封，读他亲笔写下的那些话。  
  
那位孙儿垂下眼睛，面颊泛红了。“没什么出格的。”她很是怀疑那类的信笺是否存在过——英国国王是否能轻率到发一封情色的信给一个男人。她母亲曾含沙射影 地提及过她叔父给诺埃尔•考沃德的下流书信不等能被用来对付他的家族便被夺回销毁。肯定她父亲有将他可能怀有的任何感情掩饰在不那么易受牵连的语言之下。  
  
她无法自禁地琢磨莱昂内尔独独选择这一封信是因为他相信它最安全还是正相反，因为它是最热情洋溢的。她同样无法自禁地琢磨这位孙儿在他自个儿父亲全然不知 这点上是否错了——或许莱昂内尔的其他儿子太心知肚明了，于是选择了不给他们的儿女有关如此爆炸性的家族秘密的任何暗示，就如她和她妹妹从未将她们所知的 有关父亲的一切与她们的孩子分享一般。  
  
“有没有什么能解释为何你祖父独独保留了这一封？”举起信封，她问那位孙儿。  
  
“那语言非常……亲昵。”男人依然红着脸，依然极度小心地挑选着他的措辞。“我知道那时节人们更富于感情表达。可若是它流传出去，如今的人们会作出某种龌龊的解读的。”  
  
若说她从戴安娜的死上学到了什么的话，那就是尽管书信写作不被认同是一种艺术形式，现代人却要远比她那代或是更往前一代人对他们的私密情感更富于表达，无 论平民还是国王。她也没有提及她父亲从不是位感情外露的人，因此任何哪怕是听起来有一点儿亲昵的信都预示着对收信人极其深切的感情。  
  
无论他如何地试图回避伤害她的感情，很显然这位孙儿相信这是封情书。他的神色间好奇与顾虑天人交战，过了那么一会儿，好奇胜出了。“您邀请我时便以为我手上或许有像这样的东西，”他推测道。  
  
她选择了无视这番鲁莽的失礼，相反说，“谢谢你把它给我带来。我希望你会让我保留它，好吗。”  
  
他的呼吸一窒，可她知道他选择怀揣着这封信来到王宫时便已一定作出了决定。对他，这不过是来自一位他并不认识的先祖的煽情遗物。对她，它却是由她亲爱的父亲署名的一颗延时炸弹。“当然，尊敬的陛下，”他说。  
  
“再一次的，我们要谢谢你。”过上一段合适的时间，她会送他一份她父亲的纪念品作为交换。“我的家族感激你的家族的忠诚。”  
  
“我们很荣幸我们家族的一位成员能够为国王服务。正如我很荣幸今日能够来到这里。”这是段预演过的回答，一如她自个儿的。他们已然过了分享任何联系的时刻。她伸手端起茶壶，问他是否愿意再来一杯，并赞同的微笑了，当他告诉她自己已经喝了太多。  
  
一俟他离开，她便带着那封信回到了她的寝室，吩咐一位女仆点燃她偶尔要来祛除窗户清洁剂味道的香草蜡烛。一等纸灰进了垃圾桶，无人再会问及她烧了什么。等到四下无人时，她自信封里抽出那张信，琢磨着那背面的纹路是泪迹又或仅是信笺年深的效果。  
  
多年前，她父亲的手曾将这一纸细细叠起。她作为一位爱女，一位女王，自然该有足够的勇气去面对她可能于其中发现的任何话语。  
  
她展开那一纸信，一如她知道莱昂内尔一定曾经所做的那样，当他头一次读起，以及其后那许多次。  
  
 _我亲爱的罗格_ ，熟悉的笔迹写道。 _在我启程踏上这一段漫漫长旅之前，我必须再度执笔，再一次告诉你我会多么想念你，多么渴望你的陪伴……_  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
